


Locked

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [34]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Episode Related, Fluff, Mostly Gen, Multi, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: What happened after Ralph found himself with no clothes and no house keys?Takes place immediately after the sketch in episode 1 of ‘The Last Fast Show Ever’.[Prompt 34 – Locked]





	Locked

His hands placed strategically so his bits aren’t on display, Ralph follows Ted through the grounds. His heart is still racing from the events that led to him losing his clothes, but also from having to go and find Ted whilst stark naked. He’s body conscious at the best of times, but being naked in front of the man he loves is downright uncomfortable as well as embarrassing.

Although, despite the fact they both have lost their keys to the big house, Ted should be able to help him with the nudity problem. As Ted leads Ralph towards the cottage, Ted keeps a pace in front of Ralph, as though trying to avoid seeing him naked. He must be embarrassed too by this situation, because he’s gone red.

“You can borrow some of my clothes, sir,” Ted says without looking at him. “They’re a bit scruffy, but it’s better than nothing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it most certainly is, Ted,” Ralph says, his cheeks burning as he pictures himself wearing some of Ted’s clothes. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d probably have another groundsman, sir.”

“Yes, but I’d doubt they’d be nearly as helpful in a situation like this. There’s no one quite like you, Ted,” Ralph says, and he almost winces as he realises how that sounded. He looks at Ted’s back, and sees that Ted has tensed up slightly. His heart racing, Ralph glances around, trying to change the subject. “Um... it’s a lovely day today, isn’t it, Ted?”

“They said on the weather there’s a heatwave coming,” Ted mumbles. “Well, here we are, sir.”

They’ve reached the cottage. As Ted unlocks the door, Ralph is relieved (and grateful) to know he’ll soon be out of this humiliating predicament.

“Thank you, Ted.”


End file.
